


Prying Eyes

by oorsprong, PolypusRegina



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crack, Flirting, Fluff and Crack, Frottage, Groping, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Naughtiness, Nude Beach, Public Display of Affection, Public Hand Jobs, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Shore Leave, Teasing, Voyeurism, lots of asscrack, over the shoulder, sexually frustrated Mitaka, tormenting Mitaka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:13:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7728268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oorsprong/pseuds/oorsprong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolypusRegina/pseuds/PolypusRegina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux looked to be lying on his stomach, resting, with Ren draped over him.  Only Hux’s head and arms were visible on that side.  Surely that couldn’t be comfortable.  Under the other end of the towel two pairs of feet poked out, Ren’s larger soles framing Hux’s.  Mitaka snuck a glance through his handy pair of spotter binoculars to check.  The part that had him gasping like a beached fish was the suspicious bump moving up and down beneath the towel; a rounded protrusion that roughly fit the size of Ren’s well-muscled bottom that rocked rhythmically as though he were… as though…</p><p>Mitaka screwed his eyes shut.  It couldn’t be.  Not on a public beach.  </p><p>He shook his head grimly and lifted the binoculars to his eyes again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prying Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jellyfishsodapop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishsodapop/gifts).



> This crack exists in the same universe as That Unsteady Afterglow but is just a fun fluff piece; an excuse to have some fun with sexually frustrated Mitaka.

Mitaka didn’t get paid enough for this.  Shore leave should have been a time for relaxation and unfortunately he’d set out his sun awning and his blanket in a spot that happened to include a view of the feared Lord Ren-- incognito on his brief vacation-- and his husband, the once equally feared General Hux.  At the moment the only thing that scared him in particular was their loose behavior.  Mitaka wasn’t a prude, far from it.  He’d picked up a rather titillating romance novel; the newest title in the  _ My Droid, My Lover _ series.  A long soak in the sun with a bit of risque reading material and a cool drink was his idea of the perfect vacation.  But this-- this was too much.  He threw an anxious look to the couple from under his sun visor.  Certainly it was a clothing optional beach but did two assets of the first order have to lay out in the buff?  And speaking of assets…

 

Mitaka shook his head, unnerved by the sight of their rear ends (Hux’s small and pasty and Lord Ren’s meaty and sun-baked) nestled side by side.  When Lord Ren turned over Mitaka peered through his fingers and then watched in quiet reproach as the knight reached over and roughly squeezed Hux’s bottom.  How would this look to the rest of the officers?   Granted he and Thanisson were the only one’s he’d seen so far and Thanisson seemed to be avoiding them both like the plague.

 

With a snort he went back to his book, sneaking brief glances at the couple when he assured himself they weren’t watching.

  
  


***

 

“Ren, stop it,” Hux said with a weary titter, pushing at his husband’s hand when it settled on his ass for the third time.  

 

Ren folded his arms back behind his head, face tilted toward Hux with a pout. 

 

“It’d be easier to resist if you just turned over,” he teased almost innocently, knowing there was no way Hux would do such a thing, nor would it prevent Ren from trying to grope at him. Not in the slightest. 

 

“Shameless,” Hux muttered, but he reached over and tickled Ren’s belly just the same, letting one finger drift up and down his hard abdomen.  “People will stare.”

 

“There are plenty of things more interesting on this beach for people to stare at than us.” Ren reached down to take Hux’s hand, curling it into his own and lifting it to his lips for a soft kiss. “And if they still do stare? Well, I can’t blame them. But I also won’t allow it.” 

 

“Oh?  My knight intends to protect me from prying eyes?” he rolled to face Ren, smiling a little as he revealed himself in the space between their bodies.  He was slightly embarrassed about the fact that he was hard but Ren only had himself to blame.

 

“I absolutely do.” 

 

Ren knew full-well how absurd the thought was, trying to shield his naked husband on a clothing-optional beach. But if it was what he needed to find that bit of confidence, he would do whatever it takes. It certainly didn’t hurt that Ren’s sheer size and typical aura of intimidation kept most people at bay. 

 

But when he looked over to watch Hux turn toward him at last, he couldn’t help the flicker of pleased surprise that crossed his face. It gave way to a lazy, smug grin before he added:

 

“Maybe you should clarify something for me--am  _ I  _ allowed to stare?”

 

“As a matter of fact the only reason I indulged this whim of yours is because I rather like the way you stare at me.”  He leaned in to peck at Ren’s lips before pressing another, softer kiss to the side of his nose.  “Will you do my back,  _ Silharill? _  I’m worried about too much exposure,” He handed Ren the small bottle of broad spectrum suncream.

 

Ren answered with a soft chuckle and decided against making some joke about Hux not nearly being exposed enough. Instead, he just took the bottle and leaned in to press a kiss between Hux’s brows before he pushed himself up onto his knees. Figuring it would be the most comfortable position, he straddled his husband’s narrow hips, settling in on top of him with the most subtle little wiggle he could manage. Maybe comfort wasn’t the  _ only  _ reason he decided on such a position. 

 

“Just your back?”

 

“And whatever else you can reach,” Hux added coyly.  Knowing full well that Ren would draw the eyes of beachgoers as he straddled him and for the moment so relaxed and comforted he couldn’t bring himself to care.  He yawned and folded his arms beneath his head, eager for the feeling of Ren’s large hands rubbing him down and knowing full well that his knight would be incapable of completing the task without being an incorrigible tease.

 

Hux’s answer was almost a surprise, shifting from a fear of being watched to far more carefree outlook, and Ren could hardly say he minded. 

 

“Well, you know the sort of reach I have,” he teased in return, pouring a little bit of the cream into the palm of one hand and setting the bottle aside. He had little doubt that they were both on the same page with how things were going to progress, but he couldn’t bring himself to rush. Hux deserved a little pampering first--and not the kind centered on the parts of him usually kept covered. 

 

He rubbed his hands together and started on his husband’s back and shoulders, easing the tension there.  By the time he turned to attend to his slender legs and pert bottom Hux’s surface thoughts had grown blissful and unguarded.  Kylo took extra care to draw out the massage around his cheeks and thighs, playfully swiping a finger up his cleft.

 

_ “Ren....” _

 

“You love it,” Kylo murmured, leaning down to impishly kiss the back of one thigh.

 

“Ren,” Hux warned, unable to keep the laughter out of his voice.  

 

“I’m not done yet.”  Kylo said with an easy grin.  He kneaded the backs of his legs, taking great care not to miss any spots with the cream.  By the time he pulled Hux’s feet up for a light massage his husband was practically humming.  

 

Hux couldn’t remember the last time he’d enjoyed himself so thoroughly on a public excursion like this.  He almost didn’t protest when Kylo flipped him over and covered him with his body, stealing his words with a deep kiss that had Hux moaning a little.  

 

“Really, Ren.  We shouldn’t.”  He made to push him away but Ren caught his wrists and held them above his head.

 

“You’ll scandalize poor Mitaka over there,” Hux warned him, smiling into another kiss despite himself.

 

“Who cares?” Kylo growled, nipping at his lover’s lower lip before settling in to taste him properly.  If people were going to watch they might as well have something to look at.

 

***

 

Mitaka stared openly at the sight of Ren and Hux cavorting on their towel.  He didn’t imagine it would get any worse than the long and somewhat filthy massage and now there they were pressing their bodies together like a couple of gundarks in heat.  How improper.  He tried to focus on the erotic adventures of Senator Rosy and her naughty protocol droid but the spectacle in front of him was too lewd to ignore.  

 

When Lord Ren tugged another towel over both of them Mitaka relaxed a little, hoping they might have a nap and spare him any further discomfort.  He judiciously reapplied suncream to his face and when he opened his eyes again an indignant little squawk flew out of his mouth before he could stop it.  Hux looked to be lying on his stomach, resting, with Ren draped over him.  Only Hux’s head and arms were visible on that side.  Surely that couldn’t be comfortable.  Under the other end of the towel two pairs of feet poked out, Ren’s larger soles framing Hux’s.  Mitaka snuck a glance through his handy pair of spotter binoculars to check.  The part that had him gasping like a beached fish was the suspicious bump moving up and down beneath the towel; a rounded protrusion that roughly fit the size of Ren’s well-muscled bottom that rocked rhythmically as though he were… as though…

 

Mitaka screwed his eyes shut.  It couldn’t be.  Not on a public beach.  

 

He shook his head grimly and lifted the binoculars to his eyes again.

 

***

 

“Stop humping me,” Hux said with a yawn.

 

Kylo poked his head out from under the towel where he’d been kissing a pale shoulder.

 

“I’m not.”

 

“Yes you are.  Do you think I can’t feel you shoving yourself between my thighs?  You do realize everyone can see you thrusting away underneath the blanket, don’t you?  They’re going to think we’re fucking.  It’s embarrassing.”

 

Kylo groaned and sank his teeth into the shoulder he’d been reverently kissing, making Hux yelp.

 

“Don’t misbehave.  You’ll have as much as you want of me when we get back to the hotel.”

 

The knight pondered this, They had a room waiting for them at the finest hotel planetside; an impressive suite reserved for visiting dignitaries where they could have their fill of one another surrounded by luxury.  Hux wasn’t particularly impressed by the trappings of it, Kylo knew, but  _ he _ liked the idea of relaxing in the in-room hot tub and having a leisurely romp in a bed piled high with furs and the softest pillows.  He liked being able to treat Hux to those things from time to time, despite knowing full well that his husband was happiest in their little home on Kheel.

 

“I’m going for a swim,” Hux added, breaking his train of thought.  Kylo rolled off him and watched with a smirk as he tugged a tiny pair of blue swim shorts over his legs and wiggled around on his back to pull them into place.  

 

Kylo stood and helped Hux to his feet, gazing at him with lidded eyes.

 

“I don’t know why you’re making a big show of being modest when you know full well the rules of this beach”, he drawled, reaching around to snap the back of the shorts against Hux’s bottom.

 

“If you think i’m going to walk down to the shore naked--”

 

“You’ll do no such thing,” Kylo interrupted him, throwing Hux over his shoulder with ease.  He reached up and yanked the shorts off, sliding them over Hux’s ankles before he fully grasped what was happening and flinging them away with a little assistance from the force.  With any luck they’d never be seen again.

 

“Because I’m going to carry you,” Kylo added, slapping that bare ass and toting his kicking husband down to the water.

 

***

 

Mitaka’s jaw dropped when Lord Ren tore the shorts off Hux and flung them in his direction, hitting him square in the face.  He stared down at the stretchy little shorts when they bounced off him, swallowed, and then picked them up between his thumb and forefinger.  Well…  they weren’t exactly regulation, were they, but surely they did the job of cradling and securing Hux’s…

 

No.  No no no.

 

He dropped the offending garment with a little whine. Mitaka honestly wasn’t sure what he should be working harder to ignore--the pair of very naked men making their way down to the shore, or the fact that one of those men might eventually need his bathing suit back. 

 

He stole one last glance up at them, face flushing when he realized Hux’s flailing and kicking left little to the imagination. Surely it was the heat of sheer outrage lighting up his cheeks, surprised at how shameless they could be, treating the whole beach like their own honeymoon suite. It was inappropriate. It was improper. 

 

He was fairly certain Hux was at the very least still half-hard. Not that he was looking, not that he meant to. How could he  _ not  _ see it? The binoculars were in autofocus mode!

 

Mitaka shifted a little, quickly putting the binoculars down as if he had no clue how they’d gotten into his hands in the first place. They ended up back on the blanket next to Hux’s discarded shorts, earning another pained whine from the officer when he forgot they were there and nearly  _ touched them _ . 

 

It was horrible. They were both horrible. 

 

Mitaka set the datapad firmly in his lap, refusing to admit he might have been half-hard, too. 

 

***

 

When Ren waded into the water and dropped him in unceremoniously Hux nearly shouted.  It turned into loud laughter when they began to splash one another.  Ren dove after him, pulling him into his arms again and pushing Hux’s damp hair off his face.  They held one another close as the waves rocked them back towards the shore.  

 

“I suppose you enjoyed putting me on display like that?”  

 

“No, I hated it.” Ren pulled another semi-serious pout, brows pinched as though the act had caused him real pain. “It was a necessary evil… I’ll do whatever it takes to protect you, so what choice did I have but to carry you myself? You could have tripped!” 

 

“Oh, my hero,” Hux snorted.  He kissed the tip of Ren’s nose and bumped their foreheads together.  “Admit it.  You were showing me off.  I know what you like about me.”  His voice dropped to a whisper as he caught Ren’s wrist and pulled it around until a large hand caressed his ass again.  “Tell me I’m wrong.”

 

Ren all too happily let himself be guided, cupping his palm around the curve of Hux’s cheek beneath the warm water. 

 

“Hux… I could count on one hand the number of times you’ve been wrong. About anything.” Grinning lips stole a proper kiss, nipping gently at his lower lip as he let his other hand join the first, cradling the other side of Hux’s ass and hauling him in even closer. “I was absolutely showing you off.” 

 

“Flirt,” Hux chided him, sinking down to claim another kiss.   He let Ren lift him in his arms and carry him back up the beach to their towel, unconcerned about who could see what.  They snuggled together beneath the second towel, sharing soft kisses as they dried off.  When Ren let his hand drift down to tease the underside of his shaft Hux sighed and gave into the sensation.

 

***

 

Mitaka was still technically clothed, and that had to count for something. His shorts clung desperately to his hips, inching further and further down the further he slipped his hand inside, cautious at first but now long past the point of caring what sort of sight he made. 

 

The binoculars were pressed to his face once more, his whimpers turning to pleas, begging the damn thing to do more than just give him a closer look. It didn’t count for much when Ren and Hux were mostly covered, but it didn’t stop him from trying, either.  

 

To his consternation and delight they rolled over just enough for the towel to slip.  He got an eyeful of Ren’s naked backside with Hux’s hands framing it; one kneading gently at the top of the cleft.  One of Hux’s legs thrust between Lord Ren’s thighs and Mitaka groaned and nearly dropped the binoculars.  He bit down on his lip nearly hard enough to draw blood at the sight of that perfect butt undulating a little as they ground against one another.  When they rolled again and adjusted the towel Mitaka had to content himself with a vivid imagining of naughty deeds transpiring between them and the sight of Hux’s toes curling and flexing in obvious bliss.  He came with a whimper as Hux’s toes dug into the sand.

 

His binoculars fell back onto the blanket with a soft thud, momentarily forgotten in the post-orgasmic haze and Mitaka followed a moment later, lying back so he might be able to catch his breath. He felt too good to worry about anything else, his body more relaxed now than it had ever been since he’d first realized his awkward predicament on the beachfront. 

 

It wasn’t until he finally came back to his senses that he realized his hand was still shoved down the front of his swim trunks, which were… sticky. Horrifically sticky. Beyond the point of being saved. He carefully pulled his hand free with a grimace, cursing himself for not just taking them off. Now he’d have to suffer in come-soaked shorts--a stiff, uncomfortable reminder of how shameless he’d been. 

 

At least, that was until he moved to wipe his hand off on the blanket beneath him, and felt his fingers brush the cool, sleek material of Hux’s bathing suit where it was still heaped beside him. 

 

There was a pause, a few heavy seconds where Mitaka tried to weigh the pros and cons of the equally shameless thought running through his head. But in the end, he couldn’t bring himself to care. It couldn’t be any worse than getting off to  _ them  _ getting off, and without a second thought, he stripped off his ruined shorts and tugged Hux’s into place instead. The fabric barely kept him covered but it was oddly comfortable. 

 

He grabbed his datapad, and his few belongings and walked back up the beach as quickly as he could.  After all, it was only a matter of time before the realization that he was wearing the garment that had been intimate with Hux’s body set him off again.  He intended to be safe in his room when that happened.  And with any luck he’d be able to smuggle them back on board the ship.  In case Hux needed them, of course.

  
Yes, that was definitely the reason.


End file.
